


Moth touch

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Moths, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять драбблов по этим персонажам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. О мышах и людях

— Люди не меняются. Человечество — ведро, полное помоев, смердящее, как души, гниющие в Аду, который они сами и выдумали. И если дать им шанс — они сделают только хуже и продолжат бултыхаться в собственном дерьме.

— Люди эволюционируют, Уолтер.

— Не называй меня Уолтером. Это уже давно не я.

— Хорошо. Роршах. Я покажу тебе на собственном примере — я был человеком, поверь, я знаю, что это. Меня расщепило на миллиарды частиц, но я смог собрать себя снова, по крупицам. Если смог я — есть и другие, не те, о которых ты говоришь; среди той серой массы, которую ты ненавидишь и обобщаешь, редко, но встречаются люди, достойные, чтобы верить в человечество. Я верю в него. Хоть уже и не человек.

— Ты со своей абстрактной верой совсем отдалился от реальности. Тебе, видимо, очень удобно вот так — находиться в нескольких измерениях одновременно, думать о движении галактик, вспоминать своё человеческое прошлое и только на нем строить свою веру. Это пустые слова. Что ты сделал, чтобы хоть как-то изменить существующий ход событий? Ты и пальцем не пошевелил. Ты только продолжал ковыряться в своих заумных механизмах. Ты говоришь, что веришь, а на деле же — тебе плевать на человечество! Тебе плевать, что мир в пяти минутах от Ядерной Войны, тебе на всё плевать, кроме своей персоны, пары баб и бесконечного хода времени!

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не в силах что-либо изменить. На механизмы, которые отвечают за то, что происходит во вселенной, невозможно повлиять даже мне. Всё, что было, что есть и что будет — уже свершилось, я всё это вижу.

— Тогда твоя вера пуста. 

— Она не пуста, Роршах. Она — всё, что мне осталось от человеческой жизни. Если бы ты видел мир так, как я, ты бы понял. Жаль, тебе этого никогда не испытать. Твои попытки что-то изменить, направленные против твоей же логики... Тщетны.

— Однажды ты своим бездействием позволишь миру стать ещё хуже, чем он есть сейчас. И мы оба знаем, чем всё это кончится.

Когда Манхэттен опускает глаза, Роршах понимает, что тот его уже давно не слушает. В этом всегда было их различие — на самом деле Роршаху никогда не было плевать.


	2. Тот самый сон

Им кажется, что они остались последними. Что таких больше нет. Между ними что-то неуловимое, то, что может связывать двух совершенно разных, но единственных в своем роде. Выжженный полигон простирается на мили вокруг, а у песка — алый оттенок, напоминающий Манхэттену о Марсе. Он думает о том, что, возможно, скоро и Земля будет такой же. Но это всего лишь догадка, потому что тахионы по-прежнему мешают ему видеть. 

Роршах переполнен гневом, как никогда. Оттого, что Манхэттен так холоден и отстранен, оттого, что не в силах расщепить на атомы любой предмет, оттого, что не может даже хоть немного задеть ни разум, ни чувства этого «несокрушимого человека». Но вместе с этим где-то в глубине грудной клетки Роршаха, за неоднократно сломанными, покрытыми рубцами и трещинами ребрами, где-то по коронарной артерии и обратно то и дело проскальзывает болезненный спазм, отдающий вверх, к горлу. Он впервые не один. Он впервые не чувствует себя таким... Одиноким.

Манхэттен отводит почти пустой взгляд с бесконечной дали пустыни и поворачивается к Роршаху. Он видит каждую частицу его тела, каждый капилляр и нейрон, и сложные органические молекулы, из которых всё состоит. Он видит сразу два лица — Роршаха и Уолтера, одно накладывается на другое, и Манхэттен знает — они неотделимы друг от друга. Сорвать с Роршаха маску — всё равно, что содрать кожу и оголить череп, глазницы и зубы. Такое же бессмысленное действие, как и любое другое в этой Вселенной. У жестокости нет смысла, так же, как и нет ни причин, ни следствий. Понятие, необъективное по своей сути, чисто человеческое. Но Манхэттен уже давно не человек, и ему сложно понять, почему она так изменила Роршаха. Почему она сделала его из Уолтера. Хитросплетения человеческой психологии так от него далеки, как Марс от Роршаха. 

Ослепительная вспышка озаряет полигон, и через несколько мгновений до них долетает ударная волна вместе с мириадами частиц излучения, несущего смерть всему живому. Они стоят друг напротив друга, на расстоянии не дальше вытянутой руки, и Роршах видит ту самую печаль, печаль глаз Джона Остермана, когда тот осознал когда-то, что это конец.

Роршах знает, что Манхэттен сможет собрать себя вновь на любом камне посреди Солнечной системы, так что теперь конец — его собственный.

Так и должно быть.


	3. Butterfly caught

Белоснежная карточка. Черные пятна, симметрично растекающиеся по поверхности. В каком-то смысле Роршах и не врет в этот раз, когда говорит, что видит бабочку. Это не совсем бабочка – мотылёк. Это как солнце и луна, две стороны одной монеты. У него крылья нежного цвета слоновой кости, на которых удивительно замысловатые узоры, как будто нанесенные тушью с помощью каллиграфической кисти. Мотылёк трепещет, перебирая ворсистыми лапками по ладони Роршаха. В его руках сейчас такая маленькая и такая бессмысленная жизнь. Роршах вспоминает ту телепередачу, в которой Манхэттен в прямом эфире телепортировал журналистов из студии. Оказывается, его так легко раздавить…


	4. Старые фотографии

Манхэттена всегда тянет туда, к звездам. Он поднимает голову и вглядывается в скопления мириад галактик, медленно совершающих своё движение. Они как будто вне времени — то, что видит человеческий глаз, сильно отличается от того, что там происходит на самом деле в настоящий момент. Да и что есть настоящий момент, как не случайный казус мировосприятия? Кому, как не Манхэттену знать, что всё это — лишь игра серых клеточек в черепной коробке. Что на самом-то деле всё совсем не так...  
А ещё Манхэттен не может не вспоминать Дженни. Так уж устроен его разум — прошлое не сотрешь, память — всегда с ним, и самые болезненные моменты — тоже с ним. Он отгоняет от себя навязчивый вывод, что, в конечном итоге, именно она стала причиной всего, что произошло после. Та фотография, висящая на стене в баре, снова прошивает его вспышкой дежа-вю, но уже в обратном направлении, а не в привычном человеку. Всё это уже происходило. Его пальцы дотрагиваются до руки Дженни, когда она передает ему холодную кружку пива, и в этот же момент, вместе с осознанием чувств, разрывающих его сердце, его разрывает на элементарные частицы там, в камере института.   
У Доктора Манхэттена больше нет сердца.  
У него есть только Роршах, никогда не витавший в облаках. Слишком земной, слишком _человек_. Его не расщепляли на атомы, но он тоже когда-то был сломан. Но в его памяти — лишь рваные кадры, негативы, вырезанные из пленочной ленты. У каждого Хранителя есть своя причина не показывать лицо — у Роршаха есть тысяча, чтобы сохранить своё. По двадцать пять на каждую секунду _момента_.  
Ржавые жесткие волосы, злые зеленые глаза — и плакат. Он знает. Он всё видел в глазах Манхэттена. Но тот снова думает не о мире, а о Дженни...  
Роршах сидит на крыше одного из заводов «Пирамид Транснэйшнл», и звезды моргают ему своим неверным блеском, еле видимые сквозь жирную поволоку дыма и тумана над городом.   
Мы видим не звезды, а только их старые фотографии.


	5. ...Under your feet

Роршах теперь — как клеймёный скот: кожа ещё дымится неуловимыми частицами-тахионами там, где Манхэттен касался его своими полупрозрачными пальцами. Это ощущение прожигает насквозь, до самой кости. Физически это почти не больно; невольные микроразряды ощущаются как легкое покалывание. Но оно откликается где-то внутри черепной коробки желанием вскрыть её и, хорошенько встряхнув, перепрограммировать. В этом есть та липкая горечь, приправленная обидой, почти детской, рыжей и беспомощной; та, что рвала за него всех на куски. Но Роршах — уже не ребенок, а кто-то другой, прячущий волосы под эластичной тканью маски, превращающей его голову в голый череп с меняющими форму черными глазницами, плавающими по лицу.

Роршах заправляет края маски под ворот плаща; ледяной ветер — его частый спутник. Пожалуй, слишком частый.  
Когда он спускается по железной пожарной лестнице, под ботинком, сухо хрустнув по перекладине, скользит тельце крупного мотылька.

Через тридцать девять часов Манхэттен исчезнет; создавать новые миры, потому что окончательно потерял интерес к людям. Роршах называет это «улететь на свою планету».

Каждый шаг по перекладинам лестницы — скользкий, как угорь, застрявший между бетонными плитами. Где-то на чердаке ухает сова.

У Роршаха теперь нет дома. Да и никогда не было.

Клеймо на лопатке зудит. В одном из грязных переулков Роршах стаскивает с себя одежду и тупым ножом соскребает слой кожи. Красное пятно на его месте чем-то напоминает бабочку.


End file.
